


I Hear Your Voice, And I Come Undone

by Thevaen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Now with actual sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevaen/pseuds/Thevaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His neighbor's voice truly was lovely. He heard it many times before. The walls were thin and his voice strong, his passion for singing in the shower even stronger. But not just singing, no this was vocal play of an entirely different kind. A thud against the wall, followed by a grunt, not of pain but pleasure still. Bilbo closed his eyes, Imagining the man slightly hunched over and bracing himself against the wall as his hand moved almost fervently so. And he would be lying if he said it did nothing to him.</p><p>A.k.a the A.U where apartment walls are thin, Thorin's voice is brilliant, his moans even more so, and Bilbo can't fight something as primal as arousal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: fixed a few typos/rephrased some things. Because of course it's always AFTER posting that one is no longer satisfied with the outcome.

There was very little finer than the soothing power of hot water against one's skin. It washed away some of the fatigue, or enhanced it to the perfect level  to ensure a good night's sleep. It was the time to think, be it on matters of a problematic nature or not. In Bilbo's case, he often found inspiration for his writing there as well.  
  
His neighbor often seemed to find inspiration in his vocal cords.  
  
He was fond of singing, the man, whose last name was Oakenshield, as he'd learned from the mailboxes way down below the building. He'd spoken to the man a few times in passing. But with an expression stern and an appearance handsome but intimidating it never led far. The only times he really heard the man was at moments like these.  
  
Fitting to the nature of apartments, The walls were not at all thick and merely proved a filter, not an obstruction, and with the volume the man often sang at it took little effort to make out the words. The man sang freely and without shame, and why shouldn't he? Bilbo could not deny that his voice was lovely indeed; low and rumbling yet soothing and calm all the same. With some exceptions there ( One time Bilbo had clasped his hand over his mouth to silence the laughter, because  _was he really singing along to Taylor Swift?) ,_ The songs he sang were often the same, something that was old and reminded Bilbo of some ancient history being sung. He often found it also helped with his own inspiration, so he listened in silent appreciation, though more often than he liked to admit would he be unable to resist humming along to the now familiar tune.  
  
The first time he had hummed along  and his neighbor had stopped, and he wondered if it was because he had heard him. Because although the walls were thin, he never thought them  _that_  thin. But the singing had been resumed shortly after, soft at first then louder again, louder than before, and Bilbo wondered if it was his imagination or not when it seemed that suddenly the man was singing  _for_  him.

But as said, that had been weeks ago, and while the latter was still on his mind, he no longer found shame in humming along, and whenever they would happen to shower at the same time it would come to a duet of sorts. Bilbo's voice was hardly one suited for humming, let alone singing, but that was another magic that showers possessed, and he was scarcely bothered by his own voice anymore.   
  
He rolled his head and shoulders, willing the muscles to accept the massage in hopes of soothing them. One would expect to learn to not sit hunched over so in his office. He hummed, a tune he had come to learn blindly with credit to his neighbor, and squeezed a generous amount of scented shampoo into his hand, absentmindedly taking notice of the water on the opposite of the wall being turned on. He washed and rinsed his hair quickly, expecting the singing to start at any moment. But it remained silent save for the sound of the water, and he couldn't help but be slightly disappointed. Ah but no man was free of fatigue, and he could not blame the man for perhaps wanting to quickly find his way to bed. He set to finishing of as well, blindly reaching for his toothbrush and already thinking about the comfort of his bed as he brushed his teeth.  
  
It was then that he heard the first moan.  
  
He almost chocked on his toothbrush when he heard it. He froze, wondering if he'd imagined it. It took a while but there was no mistaking the sound of it when it resonated again, softer than the first but in the same low voice as before.  
  
Bilbo felt his cheeks heat up, remaining still even now, as if moving would betray him. But that was ridiculous, because he knew , they both knew when the other was showering. He could not blame the man for wanting a moment for himself, if that was indeed the case (and  _oh it was,_  he thought when he heard a soft grunt.), but surely it could have been put off for another 5 minutes until Bilbo was done?  
  
Bilbo blushed even more fiercely then, for what other reason was there for the man  _not_ _t_ odo so if not for Bilbo to hear? But no, that was a ridiculous thought of a nature he wasn't quite ready to face. It was far simpler for sure. The man showed no shame in singing with and perhaps even to him, why be ashamed of something so primal and natural as getting off?  
  
The thought that came up to him next was unsettling, very unsettling indeed. And not just the thought, but his body's reaction as well. His hands shot down, covering himself as if the man would be able to sense his arousal through the walls. He silently cursed himself, shut his eyes and tried to will himself to calm down.  
  
He could turn off the water, or let it run cold. He could clear his throat. Hit the wall. Plenty of alternatives to this. But what the body wants it shall have, and when the image of what his neighbor was doing crept up in his mind he let his head fall back and gave in. His hands moved, fingers clasping gently at first, then firmer. He tugged a few times, almost experimentally so, but when he heard yet another moan a pleasant heat pooled in his groin and he was forced to suppress a moan of his own.    
  
_You have got to be kidding me._  
  
He cursed his body at that moment,  but found he could no longer summon the strength to listen to the tiny part of his brain that shamed him. Instead he could only grip himself tighter, pace increasing as he listened in anticipation.  
  
A thud against the wall, followed by a grunt, not of pain but pleasure still. Bilbo closed his eyes, Imagining the man slightly hunched over and bracing himself against the wall with his back as his hand moved almost fervently so, head fallen back against the wall and his lips parted slightly to allow a-.  
  
This time he couldn't suppress the moan. It escaped his lips before he realized it bubbled up from his chest. He gasped right after, stilling the movement and freezing, wondering if he should turn of the water and move town. But this thought only lasted for a split second, because than he heard it clearer and louder than before, a moan that was without a doubt meant for him to hear.  
  
_Oh._ _  
_  
He would have collapsed from embarrassment had his body not wished otherwise. No, instead his cock twitched and before he truly realized it himself his hand was down again, gripping himself tighter than before. He turned, hunching over and letting his forehead rest against the tiles as his left hand joined the other, venturing slightly lower than his right and gently probing. The water that ran down his back was warm and gentle and suddenly he was in deep, imagining it being the warmth of his neighbors chest against his.  He let out another experimental moan, wishing he could push his hips back against something solid. His jaws clenched and he swallowed when something he could only describe as a  _growl_   reached his ears. Oh and how lovely the sound was. He wanted it to be not through a wall but behind him, next to his ear so he could experience if was truly as deep as the bathroom made it sound. To feel hot breath on the shell of his ear and the friction of skin against skin. He let out a mix of a gasp and a moan when his arousal reached a new peak, his orgasm coming closer at a fast rate.  
  
He shut his eyes tighter, concentrating on his thoughts and not the water, even considering turning it off so he could hear the moans clearer. But he needn't wonder for long.  Because there was another thud, followed by a moan loader and longer than before. It hit him that that was the moan of someone coming undone, and the realization aroused him far more than it should have. It took mere seconds after this, during which he tried to imagine the man's face, imagine what he would look and feel like as he went rigid against _him_ , and suddenly his own orgasm hit him, crashing over him like a wave. It spilled over his hand in pulses, and the moan he let out matched the other by nature, but less deep and more shaky, and he found his legs weak.  He slid down, hands shaking and breathing ragged, heart beating hard and fast against his chest.  
  
He relaxed, shoulders slumping down. He cleaned his hands behind his back, not bothering to turn or to open his eyes. It was not until he turned off the water that he realized the same had been done next door far before he did.  
  
He froze, shock and shame hitting him again. He listened, hoping that his neighbor had long since left the bedroom and was already in his bed. He didn't hear thumps or a door opening and closing. He didn't hear anything for a few moments, and he dared hope he would yet be able to pass this of as if it had never happened.  
  
Of course his neighbor was having none of that.  
  
He laughed. Actually  _laughed_ , as low and rumbling as his singing, yet deeper still, echoing against the bathroom walls. Bilbo stuttered, not sure what to say, if to say anything at all, but being offended and feeling the urge to do so none the less. But words were lost to him and he could only blush, grateful that he was not there to see it.  
  
''Well,''

He almost fell backwards.  
  
''I suppose there is a first for everything.'' He added, not unkindly, and with a hint of what Bilbo recognized was embarrassment. Yet he was grateful for it. The absurdity of it all seemingly hit them both and suddenly they were both laughing, the sound echoing against the bathroom walls.   
  
''I suppose there is.'' Bilbo replied after it died down.  
  
And that confirmed it, etched it into their memories that yes, they had done this, they could no long pass it off as something from a disturbing dream or fantasy.  
  
''I...'' The voice fell silent, during which Bilbo became suddenly aware of the chill now that the water was no longer there to warm his skin. He stepped out of his shower and wrapped a towel around his shoulders, heart not anywhere close to calming down as he waited for the man to continue.  
  
Then something woke inside of him. Something horribly foolish and shameful and not at all proper. Then again, nothing of this had been proper and what is done is done.

''I would be lying if I said I didn't...'' I stopped, unable to finish the sentence after all and feeling his face heat up again. But the meaning was caught the way it was intended, and another laugh echoed.  
  
''Yes. I am almost inclined to thank you.''

Bilbo groaned, clasping a hand over his eyes as if it would make the embarrassment pass away more quickly. ''Please don't thank me for this.''  
  
''Then I won't. Perhaps in the future.''

Bilbo's head shot up. He merely managed to sputter out a few broken syllables before he finally found his voice  
  
''Did you really just imply we do this again?'' He called, but all he received was another laugh, more distant than the ones before as the man withdrew himself further into his house.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow I did not expect this much love for this! Thank you all SO much, it really made several days whenever I got a comment. I really wanted to write a second chapter, but it took forever for various reasons I won't bother you with. To make up for that, this is almost 5K of awkward bagginshield and porn.

Thorin can't sleep at first,  which isn't surprising at all. _Of course_ he can't sleep. He had audibly jerked off in the shower, imagining fucking his neighbor of all people, and gotten off _to said man_ joining him in his this awkward assertion of hormones. He clasped both hands over his face when the memory of those damned moans surfaced again and truly, this was probably the worst thing he could have done to get more verbal communication with the man. Not humming, _certainly_ not moaning, lovely as it sounded, but talking, actually having a proper conversation for once, is what he wanted.  
  
Honestly he hadn't intended to do so when he stepped into the shower earlier that evening. Getting off, that he wanted. He was tired, moody after a rough day, and his body was yearning for the ecstasy brought by release. He'd always been bad at keeping the sounds in, and more often than he liked had it led to awkward confrontations. At the time however, he had not really cared. He simply wanted to get off, and if his neighbor would just happen to not have finished his shower in time, then so be it. But for some reason his thoughts didn't stray from him, but instead assumed form of something much more dangerous, much more stupid.  
  
He had only spoken the man a handful of times, tried to actually. He'd  never gotten very far. Mister Baggins seemed intimidated by him, but at the same time entirely too stubborn and very much determined not to give in to this. So he would strike up a conversation, time and time again, of this and that, the small talk that Thorin usually _loathed_. Except now, he didn't.  
  
He wasn't unattractive. Smaller than him, sometimes seemed a bit soft or plump, depending on his clothes, but Thorin never really cared much about that. His eyes were kind, and more than once had Thorin caught sight of his nose twitching in what he could only see as being the thing a rabbit does. He'd seen the one his nephews owned do it several times. It was oddly endearing.

But someone making a cute expression never brought _this_.  
  
He had never, ever, expected to hear him moan. He'd almost slipped and quite likely broken something in doing so, had he not been bracing himself against the wall. But it was exhilarating, doing nothing but encouraging his thoughts and body's responses and suddenly he was moaning back, and _he_ was moaning back, and they were both caught in an awkward but arousing ballade of primal sounds. He couldn't stop thinking about the man at that moment, even if he wanted to. He wanted nothing more but to be able to touch the man, to feel if his skin was as hot as his, as sensitive and eager to be touched. He wanted to feel his back against his chest and the tremors of a building climax. to _see_ what the moans Thorin himself let out did to him, see if it had the same effect as his had on Thorin. To see him come undone by his hands, feel him still around him and whimper out incoherent sounds of pleasure. The lack of fresh air and the steam around him was making him dizzy, but he was in too deep, too close to stop now.  
  
He'd come harder than he had in a long time, in pulses of white that he quickly washed away before the guilt could set in, not quite allowing himself to indulge in the after wave of his orgasm. But it had never the less, and then he'd made the stupid mistake to suggest they repeat this.  
  
He groaned into his hands. No, if he wanted to get to know him better, this was certainly not the way to go about it. A heat threatened to pool in his groin again as the image he had so vividly envisioned hours before surfaced again. He clenched his jaws and grabbed a pillow, pushing it down on his crotch as if telling it _no, you're not responding to this,_ and after another hour at last did sleep overtake him.  
  
He managed to go a solid 4 days without encountering his neighbor, be it in the hallway or with a wall between them. When he opened the glass door of the building's entrance and saw the smaller man he almost turned right back around, but he was too slow, because their eyes met, and well, one can't just turn around after that. So he gave a stiff nod as he passed him, stopping at his own mailbox and trying to open the lock as quickly as possible.  
  
''Ah...''  
  
He looked up, glancing at his neighbor who was skillfully avoiding his gaze, staring at a button on his chest instead. He was blushing, albeit lightly. ''You've got the wrong box.'' He added, pointing at the lock he was so desperately trying to jam his key in.   
''Right.'' Thorin said, resisting the urge to just give up and go. ''This is going very smoothly.''  
  
That made him laugh. ''Well I suppose there was bound to be some awkwardness.''  
  
He extended his hand. ''Bilbo by the way, I suppose that's the least we should know about each other.''  
  
Thorin cleared his throat, not understanding how the smaller man could be so casual about it, but he took the man's hand nonetheless.  
  
''Thorin...Right as you are, you seem oddly unbothered.''  
  
Bilbo groaned. ''Trust me, this is adrenaline working. It will all hit me later and I will try to overdose on tea again.''  
  
''Again?'' Thorin laughed, his own nerves ebbing away- even if only in the slightest.  
  
''Hmm.'' Bilbo hummed, giving a curt nod. ''So far I've only managed to flush my kidneys and bladder like never before.''  
  
Thorin stifled another laugh.  But it was quickly followed by a frown. ''I want to apologize...What happened was...entirely...'' He was at a loss for words, because how does one describe it? It was wrong, yet both had clearly taken pleasure from it.  
  
Bilbo's eyes searched his, something akin to amusement evident.  
  
''I swear I did not intend for it to happen, I assu-''   
  
''Do you want to go for a drink?''  
  
Thorin almost chocked on his own spit. He looked at Bilbo in wide eyed surprise. His voice failed him. Bilbo's cheeks heated up, and suddenly he was at a loss for words for something else entirely, too taken with the man who seemed not at all like someone who would jerk off to his neighbor's moans.  
  
''Doesn't have to be anything big. Just as long as it's coffee- or just not tea, I've had plenty of that for the next three years or so.''  
  
''Ah...''  
  
''You don't have to feel obliged.'' Bilbo hurriedly adds. ''But I was thinking this would be a lot easier to deal with if we at least knew the basics of each other. After that we can decide if we want to pretend it never happened or take on that chance to...thank each other.'' He stammers the last part, his bravado leaving him halfway through the sentence. But Thorin is impressed, if not a little bit envious.  
  
''I see.'' He starts, but when Bilbo's expression changes to something akin to disappointment he mimics his actions of hurriedly adding the rest. ''I'd like that. Though I suggest getting something a bit stronger than coffee.'' He flashes Bilbo a shy grin. ''To help the conversation along.''  
  
Bilbo laughs, and even when the sound dies down his smile doesn't falter. ''Right. Something stronger it is then.''

  
Thorin had always been a darer. He and Dain had gotten into a lot of trouble numerous times because of it. He would experience a sudden wave of courageous stupidity that would either give him some wonderful memories or terrible ones. Of this one he was still unsure.  
  
Bilbo was an interesting man. Thorin recognized the embarrassment well enough (and truly, how couldn't they be after all?) yet for some reason the man possessed the incredible ability to remain casual about it, to pass it off as if it had been some youth's prank gone wrong. He appeared to be the perfect image of a gentleman- to the point where had they not shared the moment they had, Thorin would have considered him almost dull.  
  
''So,'' Bilbo said, clasping his hand around his glass and refusing to make eye contact. Thorin did much the same, finding it a lot easier to watch the liquor in his glass swirl around the ice cubes than to watch the man seated across.  
  
 ''I really wonder what made you...'' Bilbo paused, glancing around them and lowering his voice. ''Erhm, take a moment for yourself. Ah, no that's not entirely correct though is it.'' He smirked. ''Let me rephrase it. What made you _share_ the moment you took.''  
  
Thorin let out a groan. ''Does alcohol always make you this witty?''  
  
  
  
Bilbo shrugged, unable to wipe of the smug grin.  
  
''To be honest I'm still trying to figure that out myself. '' Thorin added as an answer.  
  
''Well, I think we can establish it's fine, more than fine really.''  
  
''Yes.'' Thorin hummed in agreement. ''In turn, I am truly wondering why you didn't turn off the shower, banged on the wall or...anything else for that matter.''  
  
''I think we should just conclude neither of us understands our own actions.''  
  
''Fair enough.''  
  
A silence settled, not entirely uncomfortable, but tense nonetheless. He dragged his finger along the rim of the glass before closing his fingers around it and bringing it up to his lips. It burned, but he didn't mind, welcomed it. He really wasn't able to sit here sober. It seemed Bilbo shared his thoughts however, and it wasn't long until both felt the slight sway in their movements and the clouding of their minds.  
  
Perhaps a little too much, Thorin thought, as they stepped inside the elevator after making their way back. Enough for reason to leave them apparently. They had barely stepped through the elevator doors when he felt a hand on his collar, before he was pulled down and before he felt Bilbo's lips on his own.

The reaction was immediate, like a spark ignited. He inhaled sharply through his nose and pushed back, hands flying up to grasp the smaller man on the back of his neck and the side of his head, fingers tugging on hair in the process.  
  
''Sorry-'' Thorin mumbled against Bilbo's lips, but kissing him with no less vigor.  
  
''Mhm.'' Bilbo  awkwardly shook his head, not at all bothered and instead finding it to only encourage him. He reached up and braced both hands on Thorin's shoulders and against his neck. His back hit the wall- gentler than he had expected, and he smiled against the lips that claimed his own with intense vigor. But it dropped at once when Thorin's leg wedged itself between his, and the pressure was _just_ right, creating just the perfect amount of friction as he pushed against him and-  
  
The elevator stopped and they had just enough time to pull apart and to jump away from each other as if they were on fire. The door opened and Thorin suppressed a groan.  Balin halted, eyeing the both of them in silence and with a look both calculating and _instantly done_. He let out a heavy sigh.  
  
''I'll take the next one.''  
  
''Balin no wa-'' But the doors were already closing and Balin had already stepped out of sight before Bilbo could truly gain his attention. For the better, Thorin thought. He looked not at all proper, with his hair mussed, his cheeks flushed and his breathing coming in small puffs.  
  
But alas, the moment was ruined. Both were not quite capable of closing the distance again with the same vigor and before either of them _could_ , the door opened again and they had no choice but to step out. This didn't mean however that all sexual tension was lost. Without a word they walked to their doors. Without a word they went inside, each to their respective apartment, and without a word the water was made to run.

There was something entirely more exciting about this. Something _more._ Nothing accidental, but planned, and it was oddly exciting to undress in the same hurry as lovers would after a heated kiss, but with a wall between them, and Thorin almost tripped when he tried to step out of his pants and into his shower.  
  
He started hesitantly at first, for no matter how exciting it was, it was still something quite unorthodox and not exactly something one might practice to lose the awkwardness. But then Bilbo _moaned_ , nothing at all like the ones he heard some days ago, and he abandoned all shame. He let out a strangled moan of his own at the spike of pleasure that surged through him. He gripped himself tighter, forehead against the damp but cool tiles of the wall separating them. He could see it much clearer now. Imagine the right height, the arch of his back and the shape of his mouth. He groaned, his jaws clenched and his body tense.  
  
The hand which he used to brace himself all but clawed at the wall, pleasure spiking still every time he heard a moan and would tug _just_ right, and the pace in which he felt his climax approach increased, too fast to his liking. It took all he had to slow down, to not give in, because he wanted to listen more, to enjoy this more. He was not ready for the guilt that would surely set in, not at all.  
  
''..Th..''  
  
He froze, listening and again, clearer this time ''Thorin.''  
  
It took _every_ ounce of self control to not give in. He closed his eyes, releasing himself and forcing his other hand against the tiles as well before releasing a shaky breath.

''Thorin.''  
  
Thorin squeezed his eyes tighter. If he had known his neighbor could sound like this he would have made a move- a move that was nothing like his previous that is- much sooner. He sounded close to the edge, his name not quite drawn out in a moan but something deeper, something more akin to pure need than just pleasure.  
  
''Thorin.''

It was louder this time, more commanding, the last part of his name spoken higher, in question. But Before he could reply, before he could even open his mouth Bilbo spoke again.  
  
''Open your front door.''

Thorin let out one broken syllable before the gears in his head clicked and he understood what Bilbo had just told him. After that it was a miracle that he didn't break a leg in his haste to turn off the water, drape a robe around him and dash to the front door. Shortly after he stuck out his head did Bilbo's follow, to make sure the hallway was clear, before Bilbo dashed to him, clad in a robe and with a bundle of clothes in his arms. Thorin stepped back, not far enough, and Bilbo threw his clothes inside before swatting at him to let him through.  
  
''Quick, quick!''

Bilbo closed the door with probably much more force than entirely needed, before collapsing against Thorin, who had fallen victim in the way that he could really only just flatten himself against the wall in hopes of not getting hit by by the frantic waving of the smaller man.

Bilbo laughed, giddy like a teen, and Thorin joined with a short bark of a laugh before he grinned down at the smaller man. His forehead rested against Thorin's chest, and the wet curls cooled and tickled his skin. Bilbo looked up, smile still evident on lips and in the way his eyes wrinkled.

The alcohol had not at all left their blood, in fact, it seemed the heat of the shower had sparked a new wave of dulled senses and increased courage in Bilbo. The look he gave Thorin was blank for a moment, and Thorin was about to ask if something was wrong when a hand snaked between them.

Thorin's response was a sharp intake of breath, followed by a sound akin to both a laugh and a groan when Bilbo's lips curved upward into a smug grin.

''You're...'' He paused, closing his eyes when the grip he had tightened and the hand moved, giving a few quick and firm strokes that spiked a pleasure that shot straight to his groin in a pooling heat. Involuntary, Thorin's hips jerked forward, the head of his cock rubbing against Bilbo's damp skin.

''I?''

There was a lovely shade of red coloring his cheeks Thorin noticed when he opened his eyes again, betraying the smaller man's nerves and perhaps embarrassment, and it made it all the more impressive.

''Very brave.''

Bilbo scoffed.'' Or you're just a coward.''

For a moment, Thorin felt a snide remark wanting to roll of his tongue. Ah but words were empty, deeds were what he needed. So instead he narrowed his eyes in a glare and pushed himself of the wall, standing even taller than before. Before he could truly intimidate the smaller man he reached up to his face, his hands big enough to close around either side of his jaw and  guided their faces closer, crashing their lips together with a force a tad too rough. But neither cared, groaned into the kiss instead, and just like that the spark was back and there was no way quick enough to stumble further into his apartment.

''We're going to trip.'' Bilbo mumbled in between kisses, yet making no effort to distance himself from the taller man.

Thorin turned to let himself down on the bed, pulling Bilbo on top of him instantly after. His hands gripped everywhere, sides, back and bottom, eager to caress and feel everything about the man, to hold him close and grind up against him. So he did, and the moans escaping their lips mingled, a sound much, _much_ better than when it echoed against the walls of their respective bathrooms. Their lips met again, already swollen from the vigor behind their kisses, but not any less soft. He shivered, caused by the sensation of the tips of Bilbo's fingers tickling the back of his neck as his hands waved through his hair and entangled themselves in the dark strands. Ah but lovely as it was, he had pulled the smaller man with him for a different reason, and it was time to prove he was very much not a coward.  
  
He broke away, just long enough to move backwards and rest his back against that headboard, humming a sound of approval when Bilbo wordlessly followed and straddled him again.

He gasped when one of Thorin's hands closed around him, stroking once, twice, before his thumb gently rubbed over the head of his cock. He paused before resuming and continuing this, causing spikes of pleasure before stopping.

''You're a tease...'' Bilbo moaned, letting his head fall against Thorin's shoulder with a dull thud.

''Hmm.'' Thorin merely hummed, grinding his hips up while simultaneously dipping his other hand lower; dragging it from where it rested against the small of his back over his bottom and lower still. Bilbo stilled and gasped when Thorin gently prodded, circling but not quite pushing through. He wiggled his hips, suppressing the urge to let out something akin to a whimper.

Thorin gently graced his teeth over the skin of his shoulder, up to his neck and to his ear, allowing his breathing to audibly hitch when Bilbo's fingers briefly touched his hand before grasping him, mimicking his own pace and actions. The other arm circled around his neck, holding on to him as the need for something more became more urgent. Their heads turned and their lips found each other again in exchange much more gentle than before.

This continued for a while, neither willing to part yet feeling the insatiable urge for more, until at last they broke apart.

''Lube.'' Bilbo whispered, his voice ragged and his cheeks flushed. Thorin could only nod. Bilbo got off to allow him to roll over, and _oh_ _truly a lovely sight_ , Bilbo thought as Thorin leaned over the edge of the bed to reach under his nightstand.

His reflexes kicked in just in time to catch the bottle and in any situation he might have scolded the man only slightly less than a stranger. But words were lost on his tongue when he saw the look in Thorin's eyes, something more determined and confident, a look that better matched his physique and sent a pleasant tingle of nerves down his spine. Had he not known the look in his eyes to be lust he might have confused it with the cross scowl that was more common. Oh but it was lust, no doubt about it.

There was something about having someone considerably larger and taller than you loom over you, especially when the way they did so sooner resembled a wild animal stalking over to its prey. Bilbo enjoyed the feeling of Thorin's muscles flexing against his hands, one on his arm and one around his neck and between his shoulders. He wiggled his hips again when the hand returned, slicker and colder than before, and resumed its teasing. Met no resistance as he pulled Thorin down. Their lips brushed, but never quite met in a kiss. He followed the lips, tried to as Thorin rested his forehead against his. But before he could truly voice a complaint the first finger slipped in, and any sounds and thoughts vanished as everything in his brain focused on the slight twinge of pain, on the weird sensation that he knew to turn into pleasure eventually. He stilled, closed his eyes and parted his lips as he inhaled. The gentle pressure against his forehead disappeared, and just in time did he pull him back. He shook his head at the questioning look Thorin gave him.

''I can't use my other hand like this.'' He spoke softly, nodding from the arm he used to brace himself to below and between them.

Bilbo reached up with his other hand, waving it through Thorin's hair and leaning up the best he could to capture Thorin's lips. With his hips he grinded up, ignoring the twinge of uncomfort it caused and instead relishing in the soft gasp that escaped Thorin's lips when their cocks grinded togheter.

Thorin took the hint soon enough. He distracted Bilbo by grinding their hips together, sometimes gentle and sometimes with more force, creating the perfect balance between teasing and pure pleasure. Their breathing came in soft pants, silenced with stolen kisses in between. It wasn't long before a second finger was added, and soon after that did the pleasure start to spike from within every time Thorin curled one or both fingers. Slowly the moans started to spill from him lips, softer and gentle but with no less pleasure behind them. When Bilbo felt he was ready he didn't say so, simply crashed their lips together and pushed his hips down on the fingers with renewed vigor.

Neither bothered to hold back the sound. Thorin's a grunt from within, muffled by the joining of their lips, Bilbo's a moan. Thorin got the hint, and after a few more quick thrusts and a final curling of his fingers he pulled them out. He grabbed a pillow, swatted Bilbo's side in a silent command to lift his hips, placed the pillow under the small of his back, and aligned himself.

The intrusion was, naturally, uncomfortable at first, painful even. But patience was a virtue in situations like this, Bilbo knew. Thorin remained as still as possible, brows furrowed together and arms slightly trembling.  He slowly lowered himself, using his arms to distribute and not have his full weight rest on the smaller man.

''Tell me when you're ready.'' He rasped. Bilbo merely nodded, focusing not on the burn but on the way Thorin's breath felt warm on his ear.

He started slowly when Bilbo nodded and pushed down a bit, doing little more than to rock his hips a bit. Slowly the rocking turned into slower thrusts that went a little deeper, a little faster. And slowly, the uncomfortable burn ebbed away, giving room for small spikes of pleasure. Bilbo started to rock his own hips, trying to meet Thorin's but failing horribly. The soft laugh next to his ear sent a trail of goose bumps down the back of his neck.

''You get what I'm going for.'' Bilbo said in a soft pant.

''I do.'' Thorin spoke, pulling out more than he had before and stilling, lifting himself to gauge Bilbo's expression, or so Bilbo assumed. Instead, the sound of question that left his lips turned into a broken moan when Thorin moved again, slowly but unwavering.

The way Bilbo's expression went from questioning to pleasure was exhilarating. This time he didn't still; picked up both pace and strength. Little gasps and whimpers of pleasure started to spill from Bilbo's lips. He locked his ankles behind Thorin before pushing them against the small of his back, pulling closer, closer, _closer._ The thrusts became less shallow. While it became a bit of a struggle to pull out of the tight heat, the feeling of Bilbo moaning loudly and clenching around him when he pushed in again absolutely _ruined_ him, and it was well worth it. The scruff of his beard scraped Bilbo's cheeks and jaw line every time he moved, but if he minded he didn't say so, and if the little moans were anything to go by he didn't mind _at all_. Bilbo's nails raked weakly over his back, not with the intent to hurt but out of sheer attempts to just remain, and gods Thorin was losing it. He was getting closer, spurred on by the moans and clenching and scratching and _biting_.

A low moan spilled from his lips when Bilbo's teeth raked over the muscles in his neck and bit down to stifle a moan when Thorin hit that spot. Bilbo laughed, kissed the spot before moaning again.  
  
''T-there.''  
  
Thorin let out an amused grunt, not quite able to respond with words, and gave another sharp thrust.

The moans grew louder after this. Sometimes Thorin's beard scraped over Bilbo's lips as he moved to kiss him, to feel the moans vibrate against his lips, if ever so lightly. But mostly he did nothing, could only let out little groans and moans himself whenever Bilbo's moan seemed to reach a new level of pleasure, one that signaled he was coming closer and closer.

''Th-orin.'' Bilbo spoke between pants, patting the man on his back before letting out a soft whimper.

Thorin instantly froze, fearing he'd done harm. But instead, Bilbo blushed and pulled him down and then he _whispered_ and by the gods, that was a sound he was not ready to hear.  
  
He pulled out, perhaps a bit too fast in his haste. But there was only a split second during which he saw Bilbo's face twist in discomfort, before the man rolled over and hid his face in the crook of his elbow as he waited, the embarrassment visible by the red color of his ears.

But Thorin paid little mind to it. No sooner had Bilbo raised his hips than Thorin aligned himself again and before long they had settled into their previous pace again.  The thrusts had become more shallow, but no less pleasurable and both were reaching their climax at an increasing rate. Bilbo whimpered again, followed by a moan when his prostrate was hit with a particularly sharp trust.

And then Thorin leaned down, his chest pressed against Bilbo's back as he reached around Bilbo's hips to close his hand around his cock. Their skin was damp and hot, but the pressure of his weight was not uncomfortable _at all_ , only added more, reminded both of the way they'd imagined the feeling to be.     
  
Thorin's hand tugged faster than before, and still he occasionally rubbed his thumb over the slick head. The times he grunted or moaned become more frequent and he was getting close, so close.

Bilbo came first, the combination of Thorin's hand and cock and _moans_ too much, and he did nothing to muffle the moan that broke free. Bilbo's body shook as he spilled over Thorin's hand, and the spasms in which he clenched around Thorin still thrusting, still moving and still _moaning_ became too much for him too bear as well. Bilbo collapsed, weakly trying to rock his hips. It took only a few more moments of shallow and sharp thrusts before the pleasure washed over him. The sound he let out was a sound low but primal, a mix between a grunt and a harsh cry, and he buried his nose in the crook of the back of Bilbo's neck, against skin warm and damp.  
  
Slowly their breathing died down. Thorin rolled over after carefully slipping out and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
''You okay?''  
  
Bilbo let out an affirmative hum, rolling over with a contented groan. ''It's been a while'' He said between pants.  
Thorin nodded, although Bilbo did not need to turn his head to see.  
  
''Not quite what you had in mind when you said you wanted to go for a drink I imagine.'' Thorin laughed.  
  
It was a long silence that followed, and Thorin's brows furrowed together as he turned his head, fearing he'd said something wrong. What he saw however, was Bilbo looking at him with his cheeks flushed red and with a small but smug grin playing on his lips.  
  
''Who said I didn't?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I've learned : Choosing positions is hard. Can't have it all. Will need to write more fics to do the others.
> 
> For some reason I imagine Thorin's ''crying out/grunt'' to sound a lot like the sound he makes when Azog's blade pierces him :)
> 
> Also apologies because I italicize (?) a lot. But I really feel like it helps portray how that one thing feels.  
> Now, this was all sorts of embarrassing to write, but also a lot of fun. I'd love to hear what your opinion on this is Also the things you didn't like or thought could be written better. English is after all not my native language. I'm sure I messed up with the phrasing quite a few times.  
> So, Kudos, Comments and Critiques are all greatly appreciated and PLEASE point out any Spelling/Grammar errors you come across.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration struck after this http://awful-aus.tumblr.com/post/116985846202/ciaoloueh-awful-aus-so-weve-never-met-but
> 
> This was my first Explicit fic (I've done mature but not quite like this before), and I would REALLY appreciate feedback. Improvement is key. Please point out spelling/grammar errors and do let me know if you enjoyed it. Comments, Kudos and Critique are all appreciated!


End file.
